Talk:Spaghetti/@comment-37070046-20181001143557/@comment-37070046-20181001143736
2: Wish In the morning, I was stretching in the garden when a loud noise rang out. Following the sound, I saw a lady dressed in ragged attire, holding onto a child. She was held back by the guards, but she was still determined to get in. “What is happening here?” “Ah, sir, this lady here keeps trying to get in, and we can’t even fend her off. She keeps claiming she knows the young master.” I wanted them to let her go, but just as I was about to do that, my Master Attendant came in from beside me. What was unexpected of the people, was that he rushed to the side of the lady. And the lady saw him like he was her lucky star, and clung onto his clothes and cried in agony. “I beg you, I beg you, on behalf of how I helped you in the past, please save my son!” She continued to weep and kneeled before my Master Attendant, and he did not disappoint her. The child’s illness wasn’t severe, but the costs for the cure was too expensive to afford for the poor. And at this moment, she thought of the boy who she once saved that had now become a rich man’s son. And that was the first wish my Master Attendant fulfilled, but it wasn’t the last of them. Ever since that day, many of Master Attendant’s friends and neighbours came to his place for favours and wishes to become true. It started off with food and clothes, then it came to money to well-paying jobs, and for rich and handsome husbands, and paying off gambling debts. Master Attendant seemingly became a machine that could grant all wishes before them. He struggled to smile, as he gave his all to fulfill every one of their wishes. One day, my Master Attendant fell ill. He passed the money that he had borrowed to me. The amount of money his father gives him has a limit, and he does not wish to drag his father in to deal with the mistakes his ‘old friends’ had caused, and hence he tried to think up of a solution to achieve his goal. I gave the money that he had gave his all to obtain to his ‘old friends’ . And the young man that once kneeled before him in tears and begged for his help frowned, seemingly not satisfied with the amount of money he received. “Why is there only so little this time! Bring more next time!” “......” “What! Do you have an issue? If it wasn’t for us, your Master Attendant would’ve long starved to death!” “...there is still a need for a next time?” “What! Still unwilling? He said he would help me with my gambling debts. Hmmph, it sure seems that once he became a rich man’s son, he completely forgot about his poor neighbours.” “......” I headed back to my Master Attendant’s home. In order to loan some money for his ‘old friends’, my Master Attendant had went through the rain and had unfortunately fallen ill. As he lay on the bed, I could see his frail, weak facial expression. He heard me open the door, and looked to me in anticipation, and asked. “Was the money enough? Were they able to pay off their debts? Are they alright?” I struggled as i opened and closed my mouth, and I forced a smile. “......yes. The debts have been paid off. They are happy.” “That’s good, did you tell them to stop gambling?” “Yes, they agreed, they won’t gamble again.” “That’s good! Thank you, Spaghetti! I’m glad to have you around! In the past, they were always the ones who helped me, and now, I can help them too……” As i sank deeper into my thoughts, I didn’t really keep track of what my Master Attendant was saying. Suddenly, I remembered the ungrateful young man scolding me as he left, and the thought of that made me clench my fist. I was starting to have doubts. The kind of warmth Master Attendant used to speak of, is this still the same kind of warmth? Why can’t i feel the same kind of warmth from these people, like the warmth I feel from my Master Attendant?